


【佐井卡】恶名昭著.Ⅲ

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【佐井卡】恶名昭著.Ⅲ

※严重OOC 卡卡西崩坏严重 甚入 且当作佐井和某原创人物的R18

 

“到底是喜欢那个人哪一点啊，明明是个性格恶劣的老男人……”小樱端着茶杯满脸的不解，瞥了眼对面端坐着的男人，摇了摇头：“你还真的让人捉摸不透。”

佐井弯起了嘴角，毫无知觉地说着不甚好听的话：“虽然是位整天沉迷于色情小说懒散怠惰敷衍圆滑肌肉又日渐松弛的中年老男人，但确实也有迷人的一面呢。”

“比如说？”

“没有老男人的油腻味。”

卡卡西在小厨房里切鱼的手顿了一下，终于忍不住了，回头道：“我说你们啊，不要一口一个老男人好不好，我明明还处于黄金年龄啊。”

小樱扭过头暗地里撇了撇嘴，嘀咕道：“还黄金年龄，明明都三十好几奔四的人了……”卡卡西在厨房里握着刀长叹了一口气，刚想反驳自己才34离四舍五入就四十岁还差一年呢。只是话还没说出口就听见那边的人一本正经地说着：“那这么说的话，小樱你也是奔三的妇女了呢。”

此话一出，卡卡西想笑的同时也为年少自己十几岁的小男朋友捏了把汗。

“呦！我来晚了！都怪鹿丸非要我看完那些……”鸣人从阳台上推开落地窗进来，咋咋呼呼地话说了一半：“文件……”屋里的黑发男人正肿着半边脸蹲在被掀翻的矮桌旁拾捡榻榻米上的茶杯碎片，樱发的女人黑着脸跪坐在一旁，他甚至能感觉到还未完全散去的杀意。

“佐井你这家伙，还真是毫无求生欲……”鸣人小心翼翼地绕过那边的战后现场，一边回头偷瞄小樱的脸色，一边闪进厨房，非常自觉地打开冰箱拿了瓶果汁猛灌了几口，这才长舒了口气。转身看见正在厨台前因为方才的事情还在忍俊不禁的白发男人，愣了愣，一句话就打裂了后者脸上的笑意。

他说，“哎，卡卡西老师，你是不是胖了？”

我们的七代目准火影说这话时似乎忘记了自己仍在见习阶段，也忘记了我们的六代目火影仍掌管着他的所有工作量。当对方握着刀转过身来对着他笑得看不见眼底时，我们木叶的新一代精神支柱才堪堪想起这件事情，顿时全身一阵恶寒。

卡卡西说：“你最近好像工作能力渐长啊，老师觉得你可以面对更多的困难了。你觉得呢，鸣人。”

鸣人凝重了神情，严肃道：“我觉得不妥，老师。”

嗯，今天的漩涡鸣人也毫无求生欲。

“所以说，我是真的胖了吗？”卡卡西坐在矮桌旁低头捏了捏自己腰上确实手感有些松弛的肌肉，有些心塞。自当了火影之后，整天坐办公室，能维持这样已经是很勉强了。近日鸣人在火影楼学习，有鹿丸带着，他确实清闲了不少，但却没想到真的肉眼可见的胖了。

难道这是到了中年男人的发胖时期了？

想到这里，卡卡西一时之间有些难以接受这个事实。

佐井洗完碗出来从后面搂上了男人的腰，两手很是自然地直接伸进衣服里，一手往上，一手直奔下面的衣裤，微笑道：“是的，肉眼可见的圆润了。”

卡卡西按住了那两只作祟的手，偏头道：“你还真诚实……”

“但是我已经更换了一个更为委婉的词汇。”年轻人在对方的脖颈处蹭了蹭猝不及防地咬了口肉，趁着卡卡西吃痛之际两手游鱼般借力错开，到底还是伸进去。上面揉捏着渐渐松软的胸部，下面套弄着缓缓变化的阴茎。

男人闷哼了一声，乳首被搓得有点痛：“体谅一下中年老男人的身体啊，万一猝死了怎么办？”

“怎么会呢，您还身强体壮。”佐井笑得不善，握着男人下身熟练的上下撸动，感觉到明显的变化后，凑在对方的耳边沉声道：“硬了，您看。”

卡卡西握住了那只手腕，无奈的乱了呼吸：“你还真不是一点的直接。”

“怎么，”年轻人眨了眨眼睛，看着男人的侧脸发出了疑问：“在确定关系后的第一次被邀请到家中用餐并且获得了留宿的默许，难道不是在暗示我可以发生性关系吗？”

“……你都哪里学来的这里？”

“书籍是人类进步的阶梯。”

“你真的是……唔！”卡卡西并没能把这句话说完整，因为对方掰过他的脸吻了上来，技术还是可疑的熟练，碾转舔舐，勾着他的舌头纠缠，等反应过来的时候已经被半压在榻榻米上。

佐井终于拉开了距离，收起笑容的脸漆黑的瞳孔里看不出情欲，只是借着这个空挡，将对方转过来面朝自己，然后捏着男人的脚腕架在了自己的肩上，整个人欺身压了上去。

他抬高了卡卡西的衣服脱到小臂处，一边审视着一边又拾起了笑容，“您的乳头又红又硬了。”

卡卡西别过脸去有些狼狈，不断地在心底质疑自己到底是哪根神经不对才会躺在这里被这种小男孩在身上放肆，只是还没来得及延伸思考，一片湿热舔过本就被搓捏得红肿的乳首，打断了他放飞的注意力，惹起一阵轻颤。

压在他身上的人跟探索科学似的，舌尖围着乳晕打转，拨弄乳首，然后抬起头看着他，一边两指夹着备受欺凌的乳首拉扯，一边笑着说：“您这里很喜欢被玩呢，舒服吗？”

卡卡西顿时涨红了脸，几乎就要冒烟：拜托，他确实是色情小说阅览无数，虽然年龄经验也摆在那里，但也架不住这么直白的方式。

佐井握着卡卡西下身的手并没有放开过，时快时慢地上下撸动，掌心揉着顶端，似乎并不打算让对方就这样射在自己的手里，只是不断挑拨着性致，然后在男人的上身留下深深浅浅的印迹，一路往下，最后停留在腰腹。

卡卡西不禁弓起了腰，皱紧了眉头，宽松的长裤早已被脱下挂在了脚踝处，在对方掰开他的腿在他的大腿内侧舔咬时轻喘出了声。

“嗯……哈……”

佐井笑弯了眼睛，抬头看着男人的失态说道：“这也是您的敏感点呢。”

卡卡西有些难以自持了，下半身一览无余地暴露在年轻人的眼前令他极其尴尬，想合上腿却被掐着大腿根部动弹不得，看似身形单薄的人实则一身肌肉紧实的藏在苍白的皮肤下甚是具有欺骗性，手上力度大得很。

佐井最后轻咬了咬，终于放过了那片嫩肉，看了看眼前正在自己手中的阴茎又抬目看了看以手背覆面的男人，真诚地问道：“我可以为您口交吗？”

卡卡西是真的受不了这种言语上的刺激，本就是薄面皮的人，在对方一而再再而三的露骨下几乎要被逼出眼泪来，喘息道：“可以，别说了……”佐井笑弯了眼睛，然后张口含了进去，吞吐了几次又从柱身底部往上舔，舌尖顶着马眼，如此反复。下身被湿热的口腔包裹着，柔软的舌头灵活撩拨，卡卡西情难自已，五指插进了对方的头发里，喘息出了声。

“哈……嗯……啊…………”

而佐井依然没打算让卡卡西射出来，所以他停了下来，起身从兜里拿出润滑剂，倒了半瓶在手里，另半瓶抬高男人的大腿顺着阴茎底部倒了上去。冰凉的触感激起了卡卡西一阵肌肉紧绷，而对方已经将手指就着黏滑的液体挤了进去。

卡卡西仿佛被抓住了要害般无法动弹，前面的欲望没有得到纾解，后面的脆弱如今也被异物入侵。那根手指并不是简单的抽插或是扩张，而是弓起来抠弄碾转。接着是第二根，在里面摸索转动。而罪魁祸首却疑惑着低喃：“嗯，书上说是在这里的……”

卡卡西感到有些胀痛，那里本来就不是用来做这种事情，额头上已经出了一层细密的汗，哑声道：“什么……”

“敏感点，书上说，这附近会有敏感点，能够产生前列腺高潮。”佐井回答着，并没有停下手中的动作，细细摸索着：“普通射精之后是满足却也疲惫的感觉，但前列腺快感是持久的，并且不会使人获得满足，只会给你更加贪婪的渴望与欲望……”

他话还没说完就感觉到甬道的猛然紧缩伴随着一声失态的惊呼，抬头看时，对方脸上正是极难得的惊慌失措，佐井扩大了嘴角的笑容：“找到了。”

卡卡西是真的慌了，当看到对方解开裤子拉链弹出早已挺立胀大的阴茎时，顿时心生退意。倒不是因为眼前的尺寸，而是他有一种自己今天就要折在这里的预感。

他向来自问是个全副武装毫无破绽就算是再意乱情迷也能保持理智的人，但是刚才那一瞬间令他头皮发麻的刺激告诉他，麻烦了真的麻烦了。

而佐井当然不会给他退缩的机会，架起男人修长的大腿抬高他的腰，扶着阴茎在穴口蹭了蹭，然后缓缓往里挤，低哑了声音：“我要进去了。”

卡卡西皱紧了眉头，事已至此也不可能叫停了，但那里到底是和手指不能比的，佐井却并不停顿，看样子是要一步到位。这就苦了卡卡西，只能勉力使自己放松下来。待到全部插进去的时候，两人都长舒了一口气。

佐井俯身吻上了男人的唇，没有太多的温存或是给对方适应的时间，直接开始了毫不留情的抽插，掐着男人的大腿掰开到最大的角度，每一次都要往他辛苦找到的点顶弄磨擦。

毫无预热的激烈情事令卡卡西直接溢出了生理盐水，年轻人似乎不懂得什么是延长快感，似乎是一开始就打定了主意要把他给操到失去理智。

卡卡西已经不行了，早在对方起初的那几下对着敏感点的抽插下就已经高潮了，却连喘口气的机会都没有，毫不停顿地承受着还在不断刺激同一位置的抽插。脑子里只有一个念头：原来佐井先前说的是真的。

他现在下身挺立着，随着年轻人的顶撞有节奏地拍着小腹，保持着快要射精的快感却迟迟无法解放。忍不住想要伸手去结束这种折磨，却被拉住了手压过头顶。

“想射吗？”

“想…想啊……”

“还不行呢。”黑发的男人笑着，却让卡卡西觉得冷血。那些投诉果然没说错，这个人真的是恶劣的。

“哈……慢一点……停………别再……嗯……”他想求这个人别再一直顶撞那一点了，真的受不住，他已经高潮三次了，这种直达大脑的欲望与快感。

“那里…真的…哈……真的不行了……”

“放过我吧……”

濒临崩溃的喘息与呻吟，胸口起伏着像条被扔在岸上的鱼。

佐井当真停了下来，抬起头直直地看着身下这个像是从水里捞出来的男人，问道：“真的要停下来吗？”

卡卡西瘫软在那里，突然绝望了，因为他不能再真切的意识到，自己跪倒在欲望女神的裙底了。

他觉得渴，难以形容的渴。

佐井却在他内心极为矛盾的时候，把阴茎抽了出来，用手指浅浅地抽插着合不拢的穴口，低声问道：“真的不要吗？”

你知道吗，人类是欲望的奴隶，这些话放在平时卡卡西死都不会说出来，但是现在大脑停止了大部分的思考功能，所以他失神地抬高了自己的大腿，低喃道：“要，给我。”

黑发的男人弯起了唇角，眼中却暗沉了一片。

“好，给您。”

等到第二天早上，当卡卡西看着一地的狼藉一点一点地回想自己昨晚的放浪时，冲着那边正端着早餐过来的年轻人弯起了眼睛：

“把你看的那些书都给我烧了，不然的话就让老师把你下面烧了吧。”

 

后记：

“卡卡西老师的性格真的很恶劣呢。”佐井微笑着，额上的青筋让办公桌前的女人耸了耸肩，早有预料般的说道：“我之前不是说过吗，看起来温和无害，其实小心眼又报复心强，以大欺小公报私仇起来毫无底线。满嘴跑火车，没几句真话。”

佐井坐在旁边皮笑肉不笑道：“是的，总结的很到位呢。”

因为自己在床事上的失态而恼羞成怒迁怒于他，在他完成前戏，脱了裤子提枪就要干的时候，突然变成鸣人的样子，满脸泛红娇喘连连的躺在身下衣衫半解，当场使他不举。如此重复数次，已经给他造成了极其严重的心理阴影，极度影响了他的生理健康，以至于此后只要看见鸣人就不禁一阵恶寒。

“所以，我这次来医院，就是想让你帮我看看，我是不是阳痿了。”

对此，春野医生只想问：我做错了什么，身为一个女孩子要在这里听你说什么阳痿不阳痿的话题？鸣人又做错了什么，你们要这样对他？


End file.
